


【权贵】愿者上钩 92-95

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523
Kudos: 6





	【权贵】愿者上钩 92-95

92

范丞丞火冒三丈地坐在台下上，咬牙切齿地盯着镜头中间坐在华丽帷幔大床上的二人，屁股底下哪里还是椅子，简直像是坐进浸满了咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡的滚油，蒸腾得他每个细胞都渗满了戾气。

MV整体风格都是旖旎暧昧，透着些许少年的迷茫阴郁，和爱人抵死缠绵分开后的歇斯底里，范丞丞听过这首歌的成品，自认为比他想象中的成品效果还要好，遂没使用自己的一票否决权，也给了黄明昊自行发挥编导能力导演MV的机会。但他怎么也没想到，他来个突击探班，就碰上了久闻大名的林彦俊陪着黄明昊一起玩了个情侣cosplay。

偏日系的片场装饰，深红色榻榻米之上，林彦俊身穿着红色浴衣，细长脚踝随意地搭在床边，深邃侧脸留着个酒窝深陷的笑，有些坏意，有些色气，满头星瀑般银色长发随意披着，手腕上缠绕着的是一截细长的铁链。他垂着眼睫慢条斯理地将铁链绕在手上，慢慢将那在床铺另一端跪坐着的，穿着旗袍的少年勾了过去。

那细细的铁链另一端就拴在黄明昊戴上的choker前端，借着林彦俊拉他的力气，身穿着红色旗袍和红色小皮鞋的少年便顺势被扯进怀中，纯情又害怕地抬起眸子，和林彦俊那双眸子对视上，嘴角挑起的是势在必得的笑意。

勾人，真真的勾人。

旗袍包裹着的小翘臀坐上了那人大腿，双臂环上林彦俊的脖子，凑近他耳边：“想见你一面可真不容易，你知道我来找你干什么吧。”

林彦俊似乎有些诧异，黄明昊此刻还能借着动作之便和他说起悄悄话，有些意思，但他还是敬业地继续下面的动作，大手顺着美好的腰线划上去，一路扣到他的后颈，一把抓住他的脖子将他拉近，二人之间只剩下一倾身的距离。林彦俊笑了，似乎朝他眨了眨眼：“小孩子不要多管闲事，与其在这里担心我和长靖的事情，不如关心一下旁边的小范总今天会把你怎么样，他现在看我的眼神，恨不得把我杀了。”

他和林彦俊之间的距离太近了，近得他能清晰地嗅到Alpha身上侵略性极强的高山茶香，明明应该是清雅的味道，此刻却被林彦俊用得如同利刃，朝着他怀里弱小的Omega扎过去。他清晰地捕捉到黄明昊额角不适当滚落下来的热汗，似乎是在努力抵御自己的信息素而咬牙忍耐着，屏蔽贴贴得极好，明明能将他的所有气息全部抹去，却还是在不经意间被面前的Alpha看穿了。

只是林彦俊看穿不说破，脸上依然是标志性的冷冽，他照着剧本的动作俯身将那浑身是刺儿似的的少年压在身下， 手上拉过榻榻米边的帷幔，红色的纱布纷纷从头顶飘落，画面美极。

黄明昊咬着牙跟他说最后一句话：“给你个选择，我约了长靖过来谈我们另一首歌的合作，你如果还对他有意，就留下来，没有的话我也不强求，就当，我帮朋友弥补个遗憾。”

在层层叠叠的纱布中，林彦俊深邃地望向黄明昊的眼睛，他想问的事情太多，可蛰伏在外面的豹子可没给他什么机会将自己的疑问宣之于口。那盖在他们身上的布便被人劈头盖脸地揭开，陡然被头顶的打光晃了下眼睛的黄明昊下意识地眯了眼睛，再睁开时便看见站在床边满脸黑气的范丞丞紧攥着拳头，一副下一秒便要抡圆了拳头和林彦俊干上一架的气势。

“没拉住，实在没拉住。”甄白一脸心急地站在咬牙切齿的范丞丞身后，心惊地抹了一把额头的汗水。

方才那么短短的几分钟里，可怜的甄姓男子深刻地体会到了刀山火海， 范丞丞看上去是坐在原地看着拍摄，仔细一看整个人是腾空的状态，手掌紧紧攥着椅子把手，浑身抖得厉害，甄白定睛去看被范丞丞攥住的椅子把手，好像已经和原本的形状不大一样了。

他手疾眼快地抓住范丞丞的手腕，却被范丞丞那带着火似的眼睛瞪了一次：“为什么没人跟我说还有这么一出？”

甄白欲哭无泪：“策划书我给您看了啊！您不是签字了吗？”

“我！”范丞丞被甄白噎了一次，理亏地转过头去，继续朝着林彦俊搭在黄明昊腰上的手磨牙，喉间甚至发出了Alpha最具侵略性时低低的嘶吼声。

黄明昊穿着件小旗袍，一双大腿白嫩嫩地露着，宽肩窄腰小翘臀，choker上还拴着小铁链的模样又欲又甜，可是就这样的尤物此刻没坐在他的大腿上，没压在自己身下，黄明昊那双眼睛带着勾，挎着林彦俊的脖子，被捏着后颈放倒在床上……

“我他妈！”范丞丞要暴走了，易感期的Alpha直接被气到暴走实属少见，尽管他用自己那挤在夹缝中的理智拼命劝谏自己，只是拍摄，只有这么短短十秒钟的镜头，他要专业，他要有个大老板的样子，可他的Alpha本性还是将他击溃了，在导演喊了cut的第一秒，便像只猎豹一般扑向了自己的猎物。

黄明昊没反应过来，林彦俊更没反应过来，他知道小范总是个攻击性极强的Alpha，但他不知道浸在醋意和暴走边缘的Alpha能爆发出那么可怕的信息素攻势，哪怕常年平和惯了的林彦俊也瞬间白了一下脸。随后他被暴走的Alpha推得翻了个身，刚和他说完了话传递完消息的小Omega被拦腰扛上了范丞丞的肩膀，头也不回地朝着摄影棚外面走。

“范丞丞！你怎么又扛我！把我放下来！我自己能走！！我咬你了啊！”黄明昊从被林彦俊压着到瞬移到范丞丞愤怒的肩膀上似乎只经历了短短的愣神时间，等他张口咬上范丞丞铺天盖地散发着暴虐信息素的腺体时，他已经快被人扛着走出了摄影棚。范丞丞被Omega发着狠咬着，一声都没吭，随手在门口扯了件大毯子往他身上一盖，怒气冲冲朝着停车场走。

“你咬，你随便咬，今天你咬不死我，我就咬死你。”范丞丞咬牙切齿地说，黄明昊也没法一直咬着Alpha的腺体，易感期的Alpha会疯了一样散发着自己的信息素，早处在缺信息素甚至由于孕期太久没发情的Omega全身都软了，霸道的信息素冲进嘴里，又都化成热意流进身体中。

“你，发这么大火干什么，不是你自己没否决嘛！”

话刚说完，他便被一股脑塞进了车后座，范丞丞阴亵着眸子瞪他，拿大毯子又将他好好地包住，狠狠地砸上车门，一脚油门冲了出去，黄明昊被这一通又塞又裹的，好一会才脱身出来，范丞丞死死地踩着油门，抬头从后视镜看了一眼看上去相当淡定的黄明昊，还颇有兴致地对着窗户的反光整理了一下自己的两个丸子头：“多可爱啊，都给我弄乱了，怎么这么烦人呢范丞丞。”

“呵，”这一通淡定的操作都把范丞丞气笑了，“我把头发给你弄乱了算什么，我今天让你看看我还能把你什么弄乱。”

  
93

易感期的Alpha不能惹，黄明昊其实深谙这个道理，想去碰一下范丞丞的底线，也不过是黄明昊在决定请林彦俊来客串MV时的临时起意。

他预料到以范丞丞的性子肯定会炸一次，这个人最近在和自己有关的事情上面完全没了分寸和端庄，但范丞丞追在他身后这段时间里，他也算把这个人的脾性重新摸了一遍，越是被偏爱着，他就越想做一点刺激范丞丞的事情出来。

只是他没料想到范丞丞这次竟真被自己刺激到这个程度，往常要开半个多小时的路程在范丞丞死踩油门的结果下生生缩短了一倍。黄明昊还是被人扛出的车，哪怕他再怎么跟范丞丞叫嚣自己能下地走路，范丞丞也只是狠狠地打了一下他的屁股以示警告。

黄明昊努力将自己的脸藏起来，范丞丞身上越来越奔腾的信息素已经快让他泛滥了，好不容易范丞丞学会怎么控制自己的信息素，这一被刺激到，便全盘推翻崩溃，恨不得把自己这小一个月来所有压制过的情感的欲望一并爆发。

两个小揪揪没地方藏，蹭得范丞丞脖子痒，浑身也跟着蹿火，电梯门刚关上的瞬间他就将人抵在墙上，鼻子顶上他的侧颈狠狠地吸着他身上的甜味：“我想要你，我忍不了了……行不行……宝贝……”

这么一句话是咬着后槽牙说的，带着点压抑欲望的嘶哑，直说得黄明昊腰都跟着酥了半截，粘腻细密的吻流连在他侧颈，他喉咙里压着声破碎的软吟，还没碰到他颤抖得不行的腺体，他便快跟着爆发的信息素发情了。

“我说……不行，你就……停了？”黄明昊哆哆嗦嗦地回复他，颈侧被舔弄得又痒又热，急促的鼻息喷在被舔弄过的细嫩皮肤，又是阵阵要命的酥麻凉意。范丞丞贴着他的耳垂急促地喘着，张口含住小小的耳垂吮着。

“停不住，我现在就想脱了你的小皮鞋，把你从脚尖到指尖舔一遍。”

黄明昊彻底被身前的Alpha激起来了，无意识地蜷缩起藏在小红皮鞋内的脚趾，攀在他腰间的双腿越收越紧，也不知是不是孕期的双重影响，他的身后开始汩汩冒着爱液，自他难于开口的羞耻领地一波一波涌出来。

“别舔了，痒……就不能，先回家嘛……”黄明昊红透脸透透想躲开舔舐他耳朵的火热唇舌，铺天盖地的海洋气息浓稠地充斥着电梯箱内，他又快要溺水了，紧紧抱着范丞丞的脖子艰难呼吸哀求着。

范丞丞喉间又是压抑的嘶吼声，在电梯门打开的第一瞬，便捧着怀里人好像已经湿透的小屁股往家门冲。

许久没回到他们二人曾经的小家，黄明昊以为自己有时间好好欣赏一下自己怀念的装潢，可自己坠落的速度也比预想中还要迅速。

关门声和范丞丞的嘴唇同时到来，发烫的唇舌执着地吮着他的唇瓣，迫不及待探进去撬开牙关，勾缠着无处躲藏的舌头，细细缠着他的舌尖。

甜蜜的费洛蒙刺激得范丞丞舌根发麻，Alpha本性此刻早占据了高地，可悲的是他再也不能像从前那样，从这要命的甜蜜中抽身而出，挥个巴掌让自己冷静。

“昊昊……如果不愿意，你打我一拳，我还能停。”

黄明昊仰着头忙不迭地回应着他贪婪的唇舌，分泌出的津液远远不及被对方吸吮而去的速度，他快干涸了，可身后却在持续不断冒着甜水，沾湿了内裤和打底裤，黏糊糊的，快顺着他的大腿滴落下来。

该死的孕期，明明没有发情期，却经常让他永恒地处在情热中，范丞丞的一点信息素都能让他爆发一次不可逆转的情潮。

“我不觉得我打你一拳，你就停了，你慢点，别掐那么狠……”

范丞丞的手早挪到他的细腰，难耐地掐着他腰侧。旗袍最不好的便是贴身，小魔王吃够了营养早在自己的地盘崭露头角，顶着他的腹肌顶出个不太明显的圆弧，范丞丞紧紧贴着他时不免能感受到自己已经比胸口要凸起的肚子，偏偏那人还想多感受一下似的，搂紧了他的后腰着迷地吮着他的腺体。

“宝贝，你好像湿透了……”范丞丞说着还张口咬了一口颈后不住颤抖的腺体，大手早顺着美好的腰线滑到令人魂牵梦萦的软嫩臀肉上，略一揉捏，便粘了满手湿乎乎带着甜味的爱液，“还不叫我停下来吗？”

“闭嘴……要做快点做，哪那么多假惺惺的话……”

范丞丞揉捏着他臀部软肉的手停了，昏暗的房间，那双眼睛透着摄人心魄的亮光，写满了欲望地盯着他。黄明昊浑身一颤，似是对范丞丞这般看着自己的目光十分受用。

“那我不客气了。”

94

他的大腿被架起，唇舌颇有侵略性地贴上来，忙不迭吮着他口中的蜜汁，跌跌撞撞朝着次卧的方向走去。黄明昊害怕掉下来，又像只小考拉一般紧紧攀着他，可难过的是这姿势着实羞耻，不住冒着爱液的蜜口随着走动不停地蹭着Alpha硬挺得快爆出来的性征。

他更湿了，黏黏腻腻的液体再没有布料可以濡湿，甚至在这一路上流下一路水滴的痕迹。

“你怎么这么多水，你都把我弄湿了。”

“闭嘴！”黄明昊脸红着被扑上大床，借着窗外月光，范丞丞看着他的表情邪气凛然，盯紧猎物的眼睛一动不动，伸手松了自己的领带，在他的注视下扯了下来，又伸手脱下小西装。黄明昊无声地被蛊惑了，直勾勾看着范丞丞慢条斯理地解自己的扣子，一点点露出精壮胸膛。可他痒得快炸了，浑身蹿动的电流激得他止不住地泄洪，他磨蹭着黏腻的腿间，扑上去开始扯范丞丞的衬衫。

范丞丞借着这力气抓着他的手腕将他拉近，扣在身侧的旗袍扣子瞬间被扯开，露出大片雪白胸膛，在月光下盈盈反射着柔光。

喉咙间低低的咆哮又传来，他红透的眸子在黄明昊那化着淡妆的脸蛋逡巡向下，喉结翻滚多次压不下的灼热欲望。他没残余的理智用来打量一下小孩的身材有什么不一样，只剩下大喜过望地看着黄明昊被甜腻的爱液濡湿得变成深色的小内裤，和被其中激动的少年性器撑起来的小鼓包。

混乱的大床上，黄明昊身上的旗袍都没来得及被扯下，虚挂在肩头，鲜红色的布料包裹着肩膀，却还是被扯开露出雪白肩头。他仰着头溺水般的喘息，直挺挺站在范丞丞面前，任下身被没入高热火烫口中的性器被口腔黏膜摩擦时带来灭顶的快意。

没想过有一天范丞丞能给他做这个，红透了眼睛只剩下欲望的Alpha用近乎发狂的眸子紧盯着他耽于快感的崩溃神色，将他的整根粉白玉茎含进口中，贪婪地吮着沾满Omega发情信息素的前端，大手顺势揉搓着早被发情液体打湿的臀肉，拉扯着，爱不释手地将两瓣软臀揉捏成各种形状。

他早被含得泥泞不堪，满脑子都是浪潮汹涌的水声，范丞丞喉咙中有低吼，高烫窄小地将他包裹，可这只是让他崩溃难受的第一步，后面一波一波涌着液体，黏腻腻地一次次打湿范丞丞的手掌，滑得软臀抓也抓不住，又空虚又痒，发麻的痒意自没被碰触的穴口一波波地向上蹿，可偏偏前面又被太好地服侍，他快要到临界点了。

“啊……啊……捅进去……手指……进去……丞丞……”黄明昊被吸得头皮已经麻了，忍着致命般的痒意低头想去寻范丞丞的眼睛，满眼情波地和范丞丞那双捕猎者的眼睛对视了。黄明昊跟着全身一抖，险些在范丞丞的口中泄出来，他实在要站不住了，两腿不住地打着颤，手指拉着范丞丞的头发想让他慢一点，可Alpha可没那么贴心，嘶吼着将他重新压回床上，分开两条细长小腿，舔上他早泥泞一片的臀缝。

“别……啊……啊……别伸进去……受不了……好烫……啊……”被摩擦得火烫无比的唇舌直攻进泛滥得直涌着液体的穴口，要命的痒意和火烫顶开滑腻的小口长驱直入，勾着穴口的媚肉抽插着。黄明昊推着范丞丞的头想让他停下来，只是浑身颤抖酸软得紧，那几下推拒也像火上浇油。

“妈的，整张床都快被你弄湿了，以前怎么没注意你这么敏感？”范丞丞边说着话刺激他边又抬高了他的腿，发狂似的在他雪白的臀丘烙下牙印，在被自己舔得无法收拢的小口边勾着媚肉，吸着让他大脑发麻的费洛蒙。

黄明昊爽得脚趾狠狠蜷缩起来，敏感的肠肉被软腻的舌头舔舐得不住痉挛，推挤着又分泌出的淫液，相互推挤摩擦着，前方被很好侍弄过的性器不住地吐着甜汁，跟着他颤抖着：“要去了……丞丞……”

一阵爆发的热意，伴随着Alpha被撩到发狂的低吼，黄明昊颤抖着释放了一次，白浊自没被碰触的玉茎顶端喷射，点点落在鲜红绸缎，和缀着粉色吻痕和齿痕的白嫩胸膛。

他仰着头大口喘息着，只是周身Alpha信息素的气息快结成实体，浮浮沉沉的，全是溺水的窒息感，范丞丞红透着眼睛解开裤链，硬得快爆炸的性器在沾满爱液的臀缝蹭了蹭，便顶着穴口将自己楔了进去：“哈啊……好紧……好热……”

“别……还没好……”黄明昊整个人快被这一下顶得弹起来，刚刚高潮过的身体敏感得不行，被舔弄得软塌塌的肠道还在痉挛着，猛地被粗硬的Alpha性征直插到底，他差点爽得直接又丢一次，“慢点，慢点……丞丞……现在受不了……”

身前欲求不满的小家伙早挺立起来，跟着Alpha摆腰撞击的动作摇摆着，吐着甜汁，体内生龙活虎的大家伙自然按捺不住，哪怕范丞丞死死地压制着自己要把小家伙操穿的冲动，也止不住被火热肠壁吸吮磨蹭时巨爽的快感让埋在穴肉中的孽根狠狠跳了两下，又粗涨了一圈。

“行吗……宝贝，我有点忍不住了……”

范丞丞确实忍得辛苦，热烫的汗水自额角不住滑落，黄明昊抱着他的脖子将他拉下来，抬头吻住他的嘴唇，瞬间得到了最热情的回应，勾缠着彼此的唇舌，交换着喘息：“丞丞，别顶生殖腔，其他随便你……”

黄明昊着实为他这一句话付出了代价，顶不顶生殖腔范丞丞一点都不在意，被情欲完全占据的脑子腾不出一点理智来思考黄明昊的要求，本就泛滥着爱液的肉穴被肉棍狠狠抽插着，噗嗤噗嗤的水声和拍肉声此起彼伏地响起，硕大的顶端狠狠碾过体内的小凸起，狂风骤雨般在窄小的蜜穴驰骋起来。黄明昊登时被这一通撞击磨得大脑一片空白，只剩下跟随撞击一次次压抑而羞涩的轻叫，空虚良久的后穴终于被填得满满当当，饱胀的热意随着被摩擦的敏感点直冲大脑，他爽得神经末梢都是酥酥麻麻的快感，随着每次顶撞更加强烈，积蓄着。

范丞丞忘情地啃咬着他的胸口，抓好他的小脚踝紧紧缠住自己的腰，便发着狠开始在湿热的小穴中进行新一轮的进攻。少年的胸口不知什么时候有些软肉，范丞丞颇感神奇地自他的锁骨咬下来，一手揉搓着一边软化的胸口，舔上了另一边早被快感激得挺立的乳珠。

“连这里都硬成这样了？我记得之前胸口没这么敏感才对啊，宝贝，是不是太久没爱你了……”

黄明昊浑身早酸软得使不上一点力气，湿热的口腔含着一边的小肉粒刮搔吸吮着，过电般的快感便游走开，他啊啊地叫着，不自觉地挺起胸膛，将敏感得不行的茱萸送进范丞丞口中：“好舒服……啊……就这样……另一边也要……”

范丞丞本没想激他，可如此却好像得了甜头，舔弄过小乳珠时，身下的人不住地颤着，肠道分泌的爱液一波波浇在他快爆发的性器顶端，热得他忍不住轻哼，肠道痉挛得厉害，一次次将他的肉棒死死吸住，含得更深，彻底沉入欲海的小孩红透着一张脸，眸子里透着诱人水波，被吻得嫣红的小厚唇微张着，丁香小舌时不时吐露而出，润湿粉嫩唇瓣。

“啊啊……爽死了……宝贝，我好爱你，我爱你爱得不知道该怎么办了……”范丞丞用力厮磨着Omega的腺体，狠狠地抱着他冲刺着，他清醒着，也被诱惑得失了神智，脱口而出的爱意满得盛也盛不住，他觉得自己也被烧断了翅膀，甘心沉沦，不管从身到心，其实早就对面前的人彻底投降。

颈后的腺体猛地被咬住，Alpha霸道的信息素涌进身体，黄明昊听着范丞丞贴在他耳边一遍一遍的我爱你，疯了一样一下子被顶到了高潮，埋藏太久的深邃快感炸得他只剩片废墟，他在范丞丞最后冲刺的动作中狠狠痉挛着，回应着范丞丞又吻上来的嘴唇，直至一股热意灌进他身体。

范丞丞没急着抽出孽根，爱液和浑浊交缠在一起，黄明昊在他身下软塌塌地喘着，浑身都是激情过后慵懒甜腻的香味，范丞丞突然猛地拽住他choker上的锁链，凑近他，表情有些发狠：“宝贝，我后悔了，从今天看见你穿成这样坐在他腿上我就后悔了，我做不到不把你当成我一个人的，我这辈子都做不到了，所以你也别想什么时候从我身边逃走，别想把我的标记洗了，你是我的，你只能是我的，你敢逃走，敢洗我的标记，我就天南海北地把你抓回来，一遍遍地标记你，像这样一次次地让你身上只能有我的信息素味，到你再也洗不掉我的标记为止。”

黄明昊微张着唇，目光灼灼地盯着范丞丞那双锁定猎物的眼睛，猛地一翻身就着被插的姿势将范丞丞压在身下，居高临下地看着他，手指顺着他的眼睛划到他的嘴唇，一路滑下去，停在心口的位置，范丞丞急促地低喘着，还被肠肉吸住的欲望早已又勃发起来，他忍住自己想抱着身上的宝贝再来一次的冲动，感兴趣地看着他想干什么。

“说什么废话，有这功夫，不如再打一炮。”

95

范丞丞被撩笑了，手捧着他被肉棒撕裂的臀肉狠狠向上顶弄着，黄明昊咬着下唇撑着他的胸膛，感受着粗硬的柱身摩擦着肠肉时过电般的快感：“嗯……嗯……好舒服……丞丞……再深一点……里面……”

小孩身上还挂着件红色的旗袍，衬得白色胸膛分外惹火诱人，粉嫩的小乳珠挺翘着，看上去的确软了不少，盈盈月光像给他批了层纱，美轮美奂，如阿芙洛狄忒般神圣不可侵犯，埋进火热柱身的肠壁自主地上下套弄着，范丞丞着迷地看着眼前的美景，不遗余力地向上顶弄着，恨不得将眼前的美景一点点全镌刻进心里。

以前没那么仔细注意过黄明昊发情欢爱时的模样，如平日里一般肆意妄为，一点春光都不遮掩，是将自己的全部付诸眼前，只是不同于之前那仅仅两次的失控，黄明昊那时乖巧得像只小猫，一边咬着嘴唇迎合撞击，边在他耳边轻声说着喜欢。

那时是真的喜欢吧，范丞丞也说不清自己在失落些什么，明明在做着最亲密的事，却总觉得面前的人有些距离，明明伸手就能碰触到滑腻肌肤，可却好像还是不太相同。

范丞丞伸手将人紧紧抱在怀里，好似如此才能有些拥抱的实感，怀里的人软绵绵地哼着，全身都透着欢愉的奶甜味，范丞丞心口猛跳，就着这姿势起身又将人压在身下，大张大合地开操，一次比一次凶狠地占有着，感受着，黄明昊受不了如此突然猛烈的顶弄，急促地抓紧他的肩膀：“啊……啊啊……慢点……丞丞……太快了……啊啊……”

范丞丞只觉得自己一双眼睛不够用，想去看着黄明昊被自己操干到双眼涣散攀上顶峰时的绝妙，也想看着自己的肉棒一次次捅开殷红穴口的绝美景色，蜜穴忙不迭地吞吃着肉棒，随着抽插带出晶亮混着点白浊的淫液，虽故意不去触及那最深处能令二人都彻底满足的窄小腔口，也足够范丞丞食髓知味地煽风点火。

“唔……想要……”早受够了凶狠顶弄的由于范丞丞刻意放缓的速度而越发欲求不满起来，黄明昊眼角还啜着泪痕，脚踝难耐地磨蹭着范丞丞的肩膀，“快到了，再给我一点……”

“嗯哼……”故意只在小凸起上轻轻碾弄的范丞丞跟着他细小的动作一颤，撞击的力道越发大起来，每一次都撞得黄明昊向上蹭一点，黄明昊啊啊地跟着叫，手指狠狠地掐进他肩膀的肉中，范丞丞干脆将他的双手束缚住压在头顶，继续狠狠顶着，“叫哥哥！叫声哥就给你！”

黄明昊跟着浑身一颤，硕大的龟头不疼不痒地躲着体内快着火的点，胡乱顶撞着，实在难耐得紧。

“哥哥，好哥哥，再肏快一点……啊啊……啊……哥哥……好棒……好爽！啊啊……”范丞丞又被这一声好哥哥诱得红了眼，一下顶撞狠狠地撞到敏感点上，恶狠狠地碾弄过去，疾风骤雨般开始新一轮冲刺。

“你真是要我的命了，给你，全都给你……”范丞丞将人紧紧抱住，着迷地吻着他的颈边，“我爱你宝贝，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

“停，停……啊……哥哥……别说了……”黄明昊浑身抖得厉害，似是又因为他的言语受了极大的刺激，急促喘息着，剧烈的摩擦快感积蓄到了顶点，狂轰乱炸一般在他体内暴虐开来，而范丞丞一句一句在他耳边动情的我爱你，则成了点燃这一切的火苗，“要射了，哥哥……”

“等我，一起……”又在被肏得软烂的穴肉中冲刺十数次，范丞丞咬着黄明昊的腺体将自己全数交代了进去，黄明昊浑身早已提不起一点力气，透着被操弄得熟透的甜橙子味，快感依旧在四肢百骸游走着，他花了一会功夫才让涣散的眼神再对上焦，他看着范丞丞撑在他的头顶看着他，细细地吻上来，将他额边混着生理泪水的汗珠一一吻去。

他又轻轻抖了起来，鼻子跟着泛酸，可他知道自己不能再受这该死的孕期主导了。

准确的说，他没有那么怕了。

这么多年，他终于等到了范丞丞对他说一次我爱你。

“你清醒着？”黄明昊执着地问他。

“我清醒着，宝贝，我爱你，我爱你。”

“嗯。”黄明昊闷闷地应了一声，有些委屈的鼻音，有些拨开云雾见青天的怅然，他想笑，却有些累得连嘴角都牵不上去，不过做了这两回，肯定算是把这几个月狂缺的信息素一次补个够了。

范丞丞爽过了，也偷偷趁着黄明昊愣神把该占的便宜再占了一遍，摸摸索索地摸着他的腰寻思：“不过宝贝啊，你最近是不是吃挺多啊，这肚子都大了。”

黄明昊恨不得现在立刻把这玩意的那玩意夹断：“范丞丞，我再给你一次机会重说！”


End file.
